Heroes' Hero
by PowerOfPens
Summary: Spiderman lookes out for the little people, but what happens when the big players are placed in smaller situations?
1. Death by Shoelace

Hi! This is basically just going to be a series of one shots about Spiderman saving the Avengers from normal, ordinary stuff. This is set before Civil War. These are the little things that put Spiderman on Tony's radar. But for now, just pretend his suit is the same as in Civil War. :) All comments are appreciated. Leave the name of the superhero you want Spidey to save next. Pop

Spiderman was swinging through the streets when he caught sight of an old black man crossing a street.

Then the man tripped and fell on his face. He didn't seem injured but there was a car barreling down the rode. Spidey swung into action, snatched the man off the street and pulled him onto the opposite rooftop.

"Are you alright, sir?" Spiderman asks him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." The man looked up at him, "I survived all those battles and I almost got killed by my shoelaces."

Spiderman laughed and extended his hand, helping the man up. "You're a veteran then?"

"I guess you could say that. My name is Colonel Rhodes, James Rhodes."

"Wait, you're Mr. Starks friend! That's so cool! I really admire his work!" Spiderman said in a hurry, "I need to go now! Nice meeting you, sir!" He stated running off.

"Wait!" Colonel Rhodes called out. "Can you help me get off this building?"

Spiderman stopped right before he ran off the roof.

"I don't think you need my help getting off a roof, War Machine." Then he did a backflip and disappeared off the edge of the building.

Alone on the rooftop, Rhodey said to himself, "I have got to tell Tony about this."


	2. Unpatiotic lampost

Thanks for the feedback! Here is Cap, by request and Dr. Strange is coming up soon! Again, feel free to leave any requests and I will do my best to comply. Pop

Steve Rogers wasn't doing anything important during his first encounter with Spidey.

He was just walking down the busy New York streets trying to find a hot dog stand. He was hungry. All of a sudden, a red blur whizzed down from the building on his left across the street. The blur knocked into him, sending his flying forward a good five feet. Steve fell flat on his stomach. The blur, which had solidified into Spiderman, rolled elegantly to a stop.

"What in the world?" Steve asked before he heard a crash behind him. When he turned onto his back and sat up, he saw that a lamppost had fallen to the ground. If he had been a regular human, it would have killed him. Even as Captain America, he would have felt considerable pain.

"Are you alright…..." Spiderman trailed off as he realised who he had just saved. "Oh God! Captain America! I'm such a big fan and I just wanted to ask…." He paused as he realised Steve was still on the ground. He put out a hand to help the Captain. Steve gratefully accepted and was surprised when the Spider was able to pull him up.

"What are you doing in Queens?"

Steve laughed.

"I'm looking for a decent Hot dog."

"Oh! I know this great stand. If you take a right at the next lights, then a left at the next intersection, you should find it." Spiderman answered, "Spider out!". He gave a mock salute and disappeared into the sky.

Captain America was left staring at the sky and wondering if that had really just happened. He pulled out his notebook and added something to his list: Spiderman.


	3. Strange turn of events

Dr. Steven Strange was walking down the street on his way to his favorite diner. He was only slightly late for a group meal, but he had wanted to walk like a normal human being. The street was crowded. Strange reached into his pocket to grab his phone. His pocket was empty. Then he heard a whoosh and a crash. Then a high-pitched voice called out from the top of a street lamp.

"Is this someone's phone?"

Strange was so surprised he forgot to respond. Spiderman was crouched on top of a lamppost holding up his phone. The thief was swinging back and forth from the same post. He was wrapped up with his hands behind his back.

"Anyone?" The spider repeated.

"Yes!" Strange responded, "It's mine!"

The spider jumped over and handed him the phone.

"Here you go sir. Have a nice evening!" And he disappeared again.

The Doctor's phone started ringing. It was Christine.

"Hello."

"Where are you? Why are you late this time?"

"If I told you, you would never believe me."

The Doctor sprinted towards the diner eager to tell his story.

So that was doctor strange. If you have any other suggestions please let me know! Thanks for your continued support! Pop 


	4. Be CARfull!

T'Challa and Shuri were visiting New York. They were stepping out of a museum, which Shuri had found fascinating, unlike her brother. But when she had asked him so sweetly, with those puppy dog eyes that he had never been able to resist, he agreed to drive her around the city. When they reached the parking lot, however, there was a seedy looking man forcing his way into the car. Before they could do anything, a blur of red fell from a rooftop and landed gracefully on the roof of the car.

"Stealing a car in Queens? You AUTO know better."

As he cocooned the criminal in webbing, he continued talking.

"And I can see from here that you didn't disable the car alarm properly. I mean, come on dude! What is it with automobile thieves these days. Their all so CARless."

The Spider only got a grunt for an answer.

"What's the matter? Are my car puns DRIVING you insane?"

Shuri laughed at that one and the Spider turned his attention to them.

"Ehhh…. Is this your car?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Spider." T'Challa answered him.

"Spiderman." Said the Spider, putting out a hand in greeting.

"T'Challa, and this is my little sister Shuri." They shook.

"It was nice to meet you both," Spiderman said, "But crime never stops. I have to go. Goodbye!"

And just like that he was gone.

Later that evening, the siblings were at a café. Shuri had her phone out and was searching Spiderman.

"He seems like a nice man." Shuri said, "He has many Spider qualities and he uses them for good. But a lot of people seem to hate him."

"Yeah," said the waitress bringing them their order. "But Spidey is a good guy. A sort of local hero."

"He saved my life added the guy at the other table. I was in a car crash, almost fell off a bridge before he caught me. Even stayed with me till the police arrived."

"Hmmm…" T'Challa thought about the spider, all he had sacrificed. He had seemed so young, and had even reminded him, in a way, of Shuri.

Hmmm…

What do you think? And as always feel free to give requests. Pop 


	5. Witch Way?

Wanda just wanted to see the zoo. Was that too much too ask?

Yes, apparently it was. Clint wanted to show her all the sights of New York and that included the Queens Zoo. But where was it?

When Wanda saw the same food truck for the third time, she wanted to scream. She really had better things to do with her Sunday afternoon than walking in circles. All of a sudden, a red blur dropped on the street in front of her.

"Are you alright, miss? You look frustrated." The blur asked her.

"Who are you?" She asked stunned.

"My name is Spiderman. I help out the good people of Queens. And all visitors that happen to get lost."

Wanda was fairly sure he was smirking under that mask, but she did need his help.

"I'm trying to find the Queens Zoo. I need to meet a friend." She told him.

"Sure thing. Take a right two blocks from here. Then you'll want too take a left at the next intersection. It should be visible from there." Spidey answered helpfully.

"Should be?" Wanda asked cautiously.

Spiderman laughed, "I don't normally see the city from the streets."

"I guess that makes sense." She conceded.

Spiderman faked being offended. "I always make sense."

"Sure."

"Anyway, I have to go now. Nice meeting you!" And off he went, swinging from building to building.

Wanda followed his directions and ended up outside of the zoo. Clint was waiting for her and she just had to tell him about this.

Thanks for keeping up my moral guys! Hopefully you keep enjoying! Pop


	6. Helping a SPYder

And here is, by very popular demand, Black Widow! Feel free to give all your suggestions, but please don't be offended if I don't get to them right away. I promise I keep them in mind! Pop

Natasha was rescuing some kids from a kidnapping operation. In Queens. On her day off.

She sighed. She wasn't going to leave those kids to their fate and the criminals would pay for their actions.

She was up in the rafters of a crumbling factory. The kids were huddled under her. She made her presence know.

"Hi, boys. Kids can be such a responsibility. Want me too take them off your hands?"

The three thugs turned in surprise.

Big ugly number one pointed to numbers two and three.

"Deal with her!"

Number one ran towards the door. The leader, escaping.

Natasha was the Black Widow. She could deal with three thugs. But she didn't want the leader to get away. If she left though, the lackies might hurt or escape with the kids. She hesitated. Then a voice called out.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Natasha dove for the two thugs guarding the kids. Kick too the head, one down. Widow bites to the neck, two down. Natasha approached the children and set them free.

"If anyone asks, I was never here." They all nodded gratefully.

She looked at the leader. He was sitting on the sidewalk outside and seemed to be covered in spiderwebs. As she approached, she saw that he had a web-bow stuck too his head. Then she noticed a crumpled napkin with a note written in pen.

Just a little gift, from one spider to another.

Spiderman

Natasha laughed out loud.

"Thanks for the save Spiderman."

But even the super spy didn't notice the teenager on the other side of the street. The one with a black eye and a smirk.


	7. Hero jr

Clint had heard about Spiderman. First from Wanda at the Zoo, then from Natasha after the kidnapping situation. He was impressed by the kid's skill. He and Nat had tried to track him, figure out who he was, but they had never gotten close. That was impressive.

But he was still a kid, he couldn't be that good. At least, that's what Clint thought before he got the call.

A school shooting, at his kids' school.

He was there in a flash standing outside, looking for Lila and Cooper. There were so many kids. Then he saw them. He ran towards them and hugged them, relief coursing through his veins. They were safe.

"Lila! Lila!"

A young girl, Lila's age, came running towards them.

"I can't find my daddy!"

There were tears in her eyes. Clint was about to comfort her, but his kids beat him to the punch.

"It's ok, Cassie. We'll help you find him." Said Lila hugging her. Cooper draped him arm on the girls' shoulders to reassure them.

"Of course, we'll help you."

"What's your dad's name?" Clint asked her.

"Scott Lang." She answered.

They called out the name, until a man ran over.

"Cassie!"

"Daddy!"

They ran to each other and hugged tightly.

"Oh, peanut! I'm so glad you're safe."

Scott looked at Clint, Cooper and Lila.

"Thank you."

Cooper cleared his throat and pointed to the entrance of the school.

"Mabey you should be thanking him."

It was Spiderman. He was limping out of the school. A bullet had grazed his leg.

"Is everyone safe!" The Spider called out.

The crowd responded in the affirmative, but to Clint's utter astonishment, Cooper ran towards him.

"There you are!" Spiderman exclaimed, "You get out ok?"

"Yup!"

"Did you find your parents?"

"Yeah! My daddy's over there. He was trying to find you for a long time."

Clint walked over with Lila.

"Hello Spiderman." He said.

Spiderman gasped, "You're Hawkeye!"

"Yes, I am. Thanks for saving my kids."

"It's just my job, sir. Besides, I wasn't the only hero." He ruffled Cooper's hair. "He was very brave. Instead of running away he came to check on his sister. He wouldn't leave until everyone was out."

"I'm proud of you, kid." Clint told his smiling son.

"I need to get patched up, so I should go." Spiderman said.

"Wait!" Clint pulled out a receipt and a pen. "This is my number. Give me a call if you need any help or just to talk."

"Thanks!" And he disappeared again.

Clint heard steps behind him.

"Bye Spiderman!" Cassie called out to the sky.

So what do you think? Do you guys have any ideas for the situations I can put these characters in? Please let me know! Pop


	8. Blowing a fuse, literaly

What a night! Bruce was lost, in a dimly lit street in Queens. The only other person there was a teenager who looked like he had lost a fight with a truck. He checked his phone, it was nearly midnight.

Suddenly, he heard an electrical wising noise overhead. Bruce just had time to think: What the hell was that? When he was yanked sideways by a rope of some kind. As he forced air back into his lungs, he saw a piece of the electrical pole fall onto the ground amid a shower of sparks and an explosion. Right where he had been standing a moment before.

"Dr. Banner? I can take that off for you."

It was the teenager. Bruce looked down at him chest and saw that the rope had actually been webbing. He looked up at the teenager, the web was connected to his wrist.

"So, you're Spiderman?"

"Yes, Doctor. Now would you like me to remove the webbing or tie you to a lampost?"

As he worked to dissolve the webbing, he spoke up again.

"Sorry for snapping at you, Dr. Banner. I've had a rough night."

"Rough?"

"Suicide. I arrived ten seconds too late." Spiderman sounded tired, not sleepy but weary. "Then an unpleasant abuse situation. I really would have rather not had my cover blown to the Avengers."

Bruce frowned.

"I won't tell if you don't want me to."

"Thanks."

They stayed silent. Then Spidey cursed. He fumbled with the contained of web dissolving fluid. Bruce turned his attention to the boy's hands and gasped. One of them was crushed.

"How did that happen?"

"My hand? There was a car crash. I saved the drivers but, well, I was a bit slow pulling my hand away from the wreak."

Who the hell was this kid and why was he doing this?

"You know," The kid went on, "You avengers sure aren't very careful."

"I keep having to save you guys! First there was War Machine who almost got nailed by a car. Then there was Captain America. And the Black Widow."

"Really?" Bruce laughed at the idea.

"Yeah, so," Spiderman finally finished cleaning up the webbing. He stood up. "Where are you headed, Doctor?"

"Oh, I was just going to find a hotel for the night. I had an argument with Tony…" He trailed off. He had come dangerously close to Hulking out and had run out on the billionaire. But he wasn't going to say that part out loud. Spiderman seemed to understand.

"You can come to my place if you like. It's more superhero friendly. And besides, I saved your lime green but. The least you can do is help me study for my test tomorrow."

Bruce agreed gratefully and they set off for Spidey's house.


	9. Blowing a fuse, figuratively

As they walked back, Bruce asked:

"So, what is your test about?"

Spidey gave him a look.

"The Banner principle."

Oh. Right. The Banner Principle was the way he had invented to use gamma radiation to surcharge a specific part of the brain.

"It's not just that though, we're also studying particle physiques and some basic aspects of biochemistry."

"I can help with that."

"I sure hope so considering half of it is based on your papers."

They walked in silence for another minute.

"What's your name? I mean, you don't have to tell me…"

"My name is Peter Parker."

Peter's phone rang and he picked up.

"Well this is ironic."

"….."

"I'm with a friend of yours."

"…..?"

"Bruce Banner."

"…!"

"Oh, alright."

"…."

"I guess that answers your questions."

"…..?"

"He'll be back by tomorrow."

"…."

"Ok, goodbye."

Peter hung up.

"The other Avengers are worried about you. They even went so far as to contact the vigilantes to keep an eye out."

"Who… Who was that?" Bruce asked.

"Hawkeye. I saved his kids once and he gave me his number."

"Oh."

They arrived at Peter's house, studied, ate, and slept. When Bruce woke up the next morning, he found a note on the table as well breakfast.

Sorry if this is cold. I had to go to school, but I didn't want to wake you. May should be home from her trip tomorrow, but feel free to come back whenever you want! I really had fun talking about science with you. We'll just say that we met in a bookstore or whatever. Have a nice day!

Peter Parker

When Bruce came back to the tower, he wasn't angry at Tony in the least. He had a new friend.

 **What do you guys think? Also I am thinking about ending it with a return gesture. What do you guys want?**

 **Pop**


	10. Devilish Operation

**Sorry if this departs from the theme. But I guess since this is my story, I can do it anyway.**

 **Pop**

Matt didn't really want to deal with this. He just wanted some cash. He and Foggy were in a bank, when suddenly a man entered waving a gun around and demanding money. Then the man seemed to notice Matt. He grabbed him roughly and pointed the gun to his head, obviously thinking that a blind man was an easy target. Matt considered his options, he would be well within his right to fight back, but this would arouse suspicion. He didn't know what else to do. As he was trying frantically to think of something to do, he heard a heartbeat crawl in along the ceiling.

"Hey! Play nice, will y'a?" The boy spoke. As Matt focused on the heart beat he could tell that it was much to fast to be human.

"Spiderman!" The criminal practically dropped Matt and turned his gun on the vigilante.

Spiderman sighed and went into action. He jumped and dodged all the criminal's shots. Matt heard a thunking sound as the robber hit the ground then the thwish of… something. If this was Spiderman, those might be his webs.

Then a voice right above him said: "You alright man?"

Calm, steady and strong hands helped him up.

"Man," Spiderman kept talking, "I hate bullies. Do have a friend here? Or did you come alone?"

"I came with him!" Foggy spoke up.

"Alright then. I should go. Have a nice day!" Then he was gone.

"Well," said Foggy, "That happened."


	11. Returning the gesture

During a late-night meeting, Clint's phone rang. He pulled it up, saw the number and frowned. He picked up.

"Hello? Spidey?"

"Hawkeye…" Spiderman sounded so broken.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I… I… just… Are you busy?"

"Depends, what's wrong?"

The team was giving Clint odd looks, except for Bruce who looked mostly concerned.

"Look, I… I need a ride."

"Where's your car?"

"I'm sitting in it, but I just can't drive… I…" Spiderman's voice broke.

"Seriously, buddy what's wrong."

"Aunt May died." He broke into sobs.

"Where are you?" Clint started gathering his things with one hand.

Peter gave the address.

Clint ended the call.

"What's wrong with Spiderman?" Bruce was standing.

"His aunt died. He's sitting in front of the hospital but he can't dive anywhere."

"I'm coming with you." Bruce said.

"So am I." Said Cap. "He saved my life."

"Me too." Natasha said, "He helped me on a mission."

"Me three." Rhodey added, "Pulled me out of what would have been a nasty car crash."

"I will come too." Wanda said.

"We should all go. Spiderman has helped the team more times than I can count." Tony said.

When they arrived at the hospital, they found Peter and hugged him. They took care of everything. In the end, Spiderman moved in to Avengers Tower. The newest avenger.

 **Sorry if this last chapter wasn't very good. I am ending the series here, but I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my stories. Special thanks to:**

 **PrincessNaina**

 **JustAReader**

 **Puppens101**

 **Since I used their prompts!**

 **Thank you all so much!**

 **Pop**


End file.
